


Hallucination

by sugarandspace



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Post-Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Alec smiles and opens his arms for Magnus to run into and Magnus feels like he could cry from relief. He’s missed Alec so much and is sure that if he could feel those arms around him again everything would fall to their right places.





	Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> Last one for tonight!

The throne in Edom is not built with comfort in mind. It’s hard and made of sharp angles and it’s the most useless piece of furniture Magnus has ever seen in his long life. 

It’s a symbol of status and it irks Magnus even more.

That status is something he’s tried his whole life to avoid. What wouldn’t he give, to be able to leave this dusty realm behind. The sad part is that there would be several beings in line to fill his position if he tried to find a replacement for himself, but none of them would be fit to control an army of demons.

What a cruel destiny, to be forced a king.

Magnus sits on the throne and feels incredibly lost. He doesn’t know what to do. Life in Edom isn’t exactly hectic, at least not now when Lilith is still collecting her powers, and when the only past time is controlling the demons that roam the grounds. 

There’s nothing the demons can do to him, nothing anyone can do.

All he wishes is-

“Alec?” 

Magnus stands up from the throne, looking towards the entrance where he sees Alexander standing in full gear.

“Alexander,” he breathes out, frozen in shock. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m going to bring you back home with me,” Alec says, and his words are so sure they make something settle inside Magnus. He takes a tentative step towards his fiance and then another, and the next thing he knows he’s running. 

Alec smiles and opens his arms for Magnus to run into and Magnus feels like he could cry from relief. He’s missed Alec so much and is sure that if he could feel those arms around him again everything would fall to their right places.

Something does fall, but it’s not his stress and worries.

As Magnus reaches Alec and brings his arms around him, they go straight through him. With nothing to stop his momentum Magnus falls, his knees hitting the hard ground with force. He doesn’t feel the pain though, because there’s a different, more intense pain pushing everything else out of the way.

Because as he looks around himself Alec is not there. 

It was just his mind playing tricks to him, showing him what he wants the most but what he might never be able to have again. Magnus would feel foolish, if his head and heart weren’t filled with sorrow.

It’s a cruel lesson but it taught him something. Hope has no place in this realm and he should get used to that. Love, hope, and joy were things from his old life, the life he gave up when he came back here.

With unsteady movements, Magnus gets up and wipes the red dust from his pants before going back to that throne. All he can do is sit and wait. 

For what, he doesn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
